


HTTYD Oneshots

by galaxiesbehindmyeyes



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/reader - Freeform, Humor, Snotlout Jorgenson/Reader - Freeform, Snotlout x reader, ask, hiccup x reader, hiccup/reader - Freeform, oneshots, please request, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiesbehindmyeyes/pseuds/galaxiesbehindmyeyes
Summary: Please send in requests! I do anything but smut and boyxboy/girlxgirl!





	1. Chapter 1

**Hello there!!**

Please send in a request or two! I'll try to post my first few shots tomorrow!

Love you guys!

 

**(Follow me on Tumblr: @galaxies-behind-my-eyes)**


	2. Good Morning Dragon's Edge!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuffnut and Ruffnut decide to invite you as a guest on their radio show. A bit of Snotlout x reader?

"Goooood morning, Dragon's Edge!!" Tuffnut yelled into the Thunder Ear. "It's Tuff—"

"And Ruff—" Ruffnut added as she leaned toward the end of the Thunder Ear. 

"And Chicken—" Tuff held his pet to the instrument and it squawked loudly. 

"In the morning!!" the twins shouted in unison, and you laughed as you sat a few feet away where the Thunder Ear wouldn't pick up noise you made. Hiccup, who stood beside you, smiled and shook his head.

"We have a very special guest with us today," Ruffnut continued, "but before we meet her, here's our weatherman, Hiccup!"

"Good morning, Dragon's Edge," Hiccup said, more calm than the twins but with excitement still heard in his voice. "Not feeling much from the old hunk of metal this morning, so clear skies should be all we're seeing today. I'll keep everyone updated in case anything changes."

"Thanks, Hiccup. And now our beautiful, honored guest: (Y/N)," Tuffnut announced with surprising grace, beckoning for you to come to the Thunder Ear. "First of all, hello, (Y/N). Wonderful to have you here," he greeted you.

"Hello, Tuffnut. And Ruffnut," you smiled at his sister, who smiled back, pleased that you included her. "Thank you for having me."

"Oh, it's our pleasure!" he said with great energy, then quickly his demeanor turned somber. "Now, (Y/N), you are a pretty new addition to the Dragon Riders. How are you liking your new teammates so far?"

You grinned and nervously shuffled your feet a bit as you saw a few of your teammates groggily exit their huts. "Well, I mean I can't say anything negative; they've all been nothing but hospitable and kind since I joined them," you commented positively. 

Tuffnut nodded, his face hilariously serious. "Ah, yes. And what of your leader? How has he been treating you?"

You allowed yourself to let out a small laugh. "Oh, don't worry, Hiccup is a great leader! Definitely over-qualified."

"And the rest of your team? Has Mr. Jorgenson been harassing you?" he asked with a smirk, and you laughed. 

"No, not at all! I don't mind his…attention. I find it endearing," you added with a small blush, but hoped it could be played off as coming on from the cold. 

"Oho! You hear that, sister dear?" Tuffnut turned to Ruffnut, who wore an identical grin to her brother's.

"I did indeed, brother dear. It seems our lovely Miss (Y/N) here has a thing for the one and only Snotlout Jorgenson!"

You didn't dare look down at the huts; you knew Snotlout was down there, probably with a gobsmacked look on his face. "Well…" you started to protest, but the twins interrupted you.

"Well, we'll have to leave it at that, everybody! Sorry for the suspense; you'll have to tune in tomorrow if you want to hear the end of this!" Tuffnut announced and wrapped up the morning show.

'Oh boy…this is gonna be interesting…' you thought.


	3. Dating Snotlout Would Include…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Aida

Dating Snotlout Jorgenson would include…

~the other Riders being weirded out at how you're actually attracted to Snotlout

~they actually believed for a while that he used hypnotism to get you to fall in love with him

~taking his helmet off so you can run your fingers through his hair

~and to fix his _awful_ helmet hair

~bringing out the soft, truly affectionate side of Snotlout

~going to the Meade Hall to eat with friends and family

~(speaking of family, Snotlout's dad obviously wouldn't like you; he's already so hard on his son, and he's told him to settle for nothing less than the best, so once Snotlout's heard that his dad said he could do better, he blew up)

~Spitelout eventually seeing you in a better light, and accepting you as part of the (future) family

~Snotlout always telling you that you're perfect and more than enough

~admiring his biceps

~him being embarrassed and shy when you compliment him

~him calling you 'babe' a lot, but eventually picking up on your pet names and becoming more creative

~him actually doing more of the household chores like cleaning, washing laundry, and cooking

~Snotlout liking PDA, which isn't a surprise, but it's not over the top; it's mainly hand holding and cheek kissing

~you telling him to behave when he pokes fun at the twins or Fishlegs

~the team being weirded out yet again because Snotlout actually listens to you and does what you tell him to

~Snotlout coming to you in tears when his dad is being too hard on him

~you being there for him and telling him that it's okay to cry

~Hookfang taking a liking to you very early on; he was actually one of the main reasons you even noticed Snotlout in the first place

~you cheering for him at the dragon races

~going out for a drink to celebrate the times he does win

~going out for a drink when he loses

~him being adorable when you're sick and he takes care of you


	4. Same Difference (Snotlout x Reader)

**Requested by:** Anonymous

 **Plot:** You and Snotlout bond over your similar childhood 

 

——————————————————————————————————

 

Tears ran down your cheeks and dripped off of your chin, wetting the parchment sheet in your hands. The salty drops smudged the ink on the letter, making the Norse letters unrecognizable. You sniffed and slouched back further in your chair, and your saddened frown became more prominent. 

“Why?” you whispered to yourself. “Why does it always have to be like this?”

In your sorrowful state you failed to notice the young man standing in your doorway, and the pitiful look in his clear blue eyes. You quickly acknowledged his presence, however, when his hand gently touched your shoulder. You jumped, startled, and turned to see Snotlout looking at you with great concern. 

“Are you okay, (Y/N)?” he asked, even though he knew fully well that you were _not_ okay. You hesitated, thinking of something to say, maybe a way to avert his attention from you, but after you realized your voice was no longer dependable you simply shook your head, fresh tears coursing down your cheeks. 

Snotlout hadn’t ever had to deal with a crying woman, but now he understood why men would get so panicked when the situation arose. He pulled up a chair and sat next to you, leaning forward with his hands on his knees, like he was ready for an attack. “What’s wrong?” he whispered cautiously.

As soon as he spoke you burst into tears, covering your face with your hands in shame and embarrassment. Snotlout however saw no shame with you crying; he knew for you to uncork such strong emotions something serious had to be going on. He scooted closer to your side and wrapped his strong arm around your shoulders, an action you quickly responded to by turning to lean into his frame. His eyes widened, but he made sure to embrace you with both arms, hugging you tightly to let you know that he was there for you. 

“It’s my mother,” you sobbed, “it’s always her.” Snotlout said nothing, and after a moment you pulled away from his grasp to reach for the parchment that lay abandoned on your desk. “She sent me this terror mail,” you sniffed, handing the letter to your friend. “You can read it if you like.”

“You sure?” he asked, looking very unsure. You shrugged, eyes downcast, and Snotlout decided if he wanted to help you in the very best way possible then he needed to know exactly what your mother had said to you to make you so upset. 

“Is she always like this?” he asked with a hint of anger after reading the letter, which contained mainly insults toward you and your femininity, comparing you to your ‘perfect’ sisters, and telling you that if you weren’t going to come home to become a ‘real (L/N)’ then to not come home at all. You nodded in answer to Snotlout, and he instantly began to fume. 

“How dare she treat you like this?” he shrieked. “I mean, besides the fact that you’re her _daughter_ , you’re a _woman_ , and women deserve the highest respect! This is the exact _opposite_ of how you should be treated!” He was practically fuming.

Your eyes were wide in astonishment; you never thought Snotlout, the ever self-absorbed Snotlout, would be so vexed by one of your problems. “You…you _really_ care…don't you?” you murmured, your eyes squinted slightly in wonder. 

Snotlout’s bright blue eyes snapped to meet yours. “Of course I care! I…I know how it feels to be treated wrong, especially by your own parents,” he added softly, almost sorrowfully.

“It’s not fair,” you muttered lowly. 

“No, it’s not,” he agreed, and gently took your hand in his bigger one, stroking it softly.

Your brow furrowed in confusion. “Wait, you _know_ how it feels?”

Snotlout nodded, the sorrow in his eyes deepening. “My dad is really, really hard on me. he yells a lot and…he’s always…putting me up to impossible standards.”

“I’m sorry,” you whispered. 

“No, it’s fine. It’s you I’m worried about.” Snotlout softly stroked your slender hand.

You shook your head. “I’m used to it.”

“You shouldn’t have to be.”

“I know.” A small smile made its way to your lips. “I knew we shared some interests, but I never really thought we’d have so much in common…even if it’s not much to celebrate.”

Snotlout chuckled, his adorably crooked grin making your heart tumble in your chest. “Yeah, I guess so.”


	5. Crushing on Snotlout Headcanons

**Requested by:** Anonymous

———————————————————————————————————

 **.:.** You were attracted to his looks more than his attitude at first

 **.:.** When he would flirt with you it actually made you pretty uncomfortable, because you could tell it wasn’t very genuine

 **.:.** After a while you got used to the constant pestering, and didn’t mind it so much

 **.:.** Like all other girls who’ve had a crush on a guy, you would stare at him from across the room; you would also get caught, resulting in a wink and flex or pec bounce from him and an embarrassed smile and heavy blush from you

 **.:.** You bonded with Hookfang before you crushed on Snotlout at all, and Snotlout figured if Hookfang thought you were so great then maybe he should give you a chance too

 **.:.** You were subtle with how your crush came across to Snotlout, so he didn’t even realize you liked him until one of the twins blurted it out, frustrated that nothing was happening between the two of you

 **.:.** One of the things you enjoyed doing was flying upside down right above Snotlout’s head and snatching his helmet

 **.:.** Every time you went to Snotlout’s house you brought special treats for Hookfang, who would then glare at his master for not treating him the same way

 **.:.**  You wear a few layers of stiff fabric underneath your short skirt, kind of like tulle (probably something like burlap), so that the outer skirt is flounced out, and it helps bring out your girly side…it also happens to be Snotlout’s favorite of your outfits

 **.:.** You also almost always have a small flower crown on, so you definitely don’t look like the typical Viking, but don’t be fooled; you have more fire in you than most on Berk

 **.:.** You had no one special to celebrate Snoggletog with, which was pretty sad, but Hiccup convinced his cousin to ask you to dance

 **.:.** Turns out Snotlout is a pretty good dancer, the only toes that were stepped on were his

 **.:.** He was a bit surprised to find out just how much you loved his hair, especially when you fixed his horrendous helmet hair

 **.:.** At the end of the day it was Snotlout’s realization that he had to just be himself around you and him pursuing you in a gentle way that won you over for good


End file.
